


Viridian

by hollyhog



Series: Abendsonne [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childbirth, Frottage, M/M, Merpeople, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhog/pseuds/hollyhog
Summary: Baby. Holy shit, Haru is going to have a baby.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Abendsonne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740973
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am inspired by several illustrations of merman Makoto, human Haru, and their love child.  
> English is not my primary language, all mistakes belongs to me.

"Don't touch me, Haru." Haruka tries his best to mask his surprise, but the fact is, this is the first time he hears Makoto snapped that hard. Haru takes the hint, his hand that had been running lightly over the merman's fluffy brown strands stopped.

He's not sure how much time had passed as he waits patiently for Makoto's spine to loose it's tension. He tries hard not to fidget and fuss, reminding himself that these are normal, these are part of the delivery process. Makoto had told him that months ago.

Haru still thinks that he need more time to prepare for the baby. He has read that it's best to let your partner decide on what kind of contribution they want from you, but he can't help but worry. Especially since according to Makoto, he just barely came out of age. His pregnancy should be considered high risk if he were a human girl.

The merman said that the contractions had begun shortly in the wee hours of the morning, and just only now has gained a constant rhythm. By the time Haru's arrived from his workplace, Makoto could no longer lie comfortably, the pains are becoming stronger, Haru fidgets.

"Sorry." Makoto hisses softly as the tension of his body eases slightly, the contraction subsides. His tail flicks awkwardly around, trying to find its usual gait. "Sorry, Haru. I didn't mean to snap at you,"

"It's okay, Makoto." He promises, "What do you need?" 

Makoto shakes his head before leaning forward to rest his forehead to Haru's cheek. "I can feel them moving down a little bit, Haru-chan." Droopy eyes closes, his tail leisurely swishing around breaking the water surface.

"Yeah?" Haru exhales a shaky breath, a small smile tugged on his lips. "Are you good? Do you need to move around?" He resumes running his hand over the length of Makoto's back, try to ease his boyfriend discomfort.

The merman shakes his head, "It's really happening. We're going to meet them." A grin blooms on his face. Haru nods.

For a few peaceful moment, Makoto has relaxed into a tired sleepiness. He's curled on his side on a partially submerged smooth boulder. His vivid green tail resume it's leisurely swish back-and-forth motion.

Makoto can hear Haru busy doing something with his belongings. Taking out and setting up the tarp to sit upon, pulling out the stove they kept hidden in one of the crook on the secluded cove they're currently in. He starts boiling water in the small pot he frequently used to make hot drinks. Taking off his footwear and jacket, put them neatly close to his bag.

"I am so sorry." Haru says, crossing his legs and sitting down in front of Makoto's curled up body. "I couldn't get here earlier. I should've just skip work today." 

Makoto smiles at him and then looping his fingers around Haru's wrist, "We're both right here now, Haru." Green eyes fluttering shut.

Haru says nothing back in return, and through his closed eyes, Makoto can picture the worry on his mate's face. Of course Haru would be worried, Makoto was fine this morning when Haru came the first time before his shift at work started. Had asked Makoto if he feels any different, and Makoto brushed him off, saying that it's the same old tightening of the gut he's been experiencing for several weeks. His back feels tense, like gentle ache drawn over for days, and he's so ready to be done with all these uncomfortable situation.

Haru had kissed him and offered to rub his back a little before he had to leave for his job. They spent a short moments together, then it was kisses and hushed goodbyes. Once again, Makoto is left to wait until Haru's back from his job.

His gaze had lingered around their secluded cove, thinking of dragging yet another boulder from under to cover the back end of the cavern so it's not easily seen from Haru's usual entrance. Makoto had piled up smooth rocks to built up a nice corner where the water's tide came up just enough to cover half of it. Had asked Haru to haul some dry sands to cover the dry part, and he dug out the sand the baby will have a soft nook to lay down in. Haru hadn't been successful on convincing him to use one of that bright colored tube thing human brought out during fishing. ("What if they got washed away by the tide, Haru?!")

Makoto had slipped under then to look around for food and maybe some nice smooth rock to bring up, when he felt the baby squirmed deep within his belly. He rubbed his hardening belly, feeling the slightest squeezing sensation. It had stayed rock hard for several minutes before the muscles relaxed once more.

"Well, that's new." He waited for a moment before resuming his trek for food. He thought of going back to the cove just after finishing his lunch. He'll skip the rocks hauling for now, his back feel weaker than usual from all the cramps he's been experiencing lately.

He'd accepted his pregnancy with as much grace as he possibly could. Childrearing is by no means an easy task for a merfolk. He was always told that one day he would have to, all merfolk were told that. But no one told him about the fatigue, the cramps, the ever present pins and needles sensation all over his bottom half, the bloating! Not to mention that he's hot all the time, he lives under the sea for goddess sake!!

Somewhere between finishing lunch and drifting around to gather sea herbs, Makoto's belly had been tightening and shrinking constantly. The squeezing around his middle had came insistently, adding more uncomfortable ache to his throbbing back.

Makoto pressed his thumb to his lower back ease the ache and takes a deep breath. He had recalled his pod midwife explaining the long arduous process of childbearing to him. How his body preparing the upcoming delivery of the baby. Weeks of cramps to stretch the birth passage, muscle wrenching spasms on his lower back that helps widen his narrow hips, the ever constant tightening of his gut intended to turn his brood pouch's opening right side out so the baby will be able to descend through to the birth passage. It's all very overwhelming, he wonder if there are parts of his body that pregnancy don't bring pain to. 

Later, Makoto had woken by a vice around his belly that tighten viciously into his back. He stirs blearily and pushes himself up on his elbow, steadied on top of his cush underwater den. He puts his hand under his taut belly and feels around. "Baby.. Are you running out of room to flip?" He asked aloud, staring down at the rock hard bump.

Pumping his tail, he hefted himself up and swam upward to the surface. He feels it then, the insistent pressure from the weight of his baby. They're moving down lower, he can feel where their head suddenly press. He paused and suddenly the normalcy of the moment feels surreal.

"Let's go and meet Papa, baby.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Smoochies for all the Kudos ♡

Haru pours the boiled water into two cups and absentmindedly adds and stirs the chocolate powder into one of them. His eyes flickers back to the merman draped on a boulder, half submerged into the sea. He can see the tense shoulder and jerking hips, rocking side to side, Makoto's urging the baby to slid down further.

 _Baby. Holy shit, Haru is going to have a baby._ The realization strikes him unexpectedly, he's suddenly aware of his hand trembling around the spoon clutched in his grip. His chest tightened, his breath hitched, and it's all so overwhelming.

It was, unexpected. He had no idea that Makoto able to conceive. Contraceptive measures has never crossed Haru's mind since they started messing around at the beginning of his high school years. Between different biologies and similar gender, Haru never thought that he needs to practice planned parenthood. So it had came as a surprise when 4 years later his merman boyfriend deliver the news.

"I know this wasn't how you imagined to be, Haru. I swear I also didn't know that apparently I can get pregnant with human seed." Makoto had fretted.

Haru had reached Makoto's hand and grips it tight. He had felt like drowning. This was accident, this was something that was supposed to happen somewhere in the foreseeable future, but it was happening now.

"You.. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do regarding this baby, Haru.. or me.." Makoto took a deep breath before blurting, "I can take care of it."

"What.. Do you mean by take care of it?"

Makoto gulped, "I can..go back to Iwatobi and not bothering you ever again.." He lifted his gaze away from Haru's piercing blues. "Because I don't think I can.. get rid of them.."

Haru flinched. "Get rid of them?"

"Yeah.. Uh.. The pod midwife offered, they apparently had this particular herbs that can do the trick.." Makoto trailed off. "If.. Haru doesn't want me and this baby to bother you ever again, I understand.. Just, I don't.. Please don't ask me to get rid of them.."

Makoto's hand was trembling against his. The long breath he exhales was shaky. They stay rooted together like that for a while. Haru has no idea where to go from here, but one thing he understands. Makoto is his to love, is his to care. Suddenly he's no longer drowning, Makoto's grip is firm and real, he stares at the ripples on the sea surface, all thoughts is gone replaced by simple clarity.

"How do we do this?"

Makoto's eyes had widen at Haru's response. "Haru?"

"It's not going to be easy, Makoto." Haru swallows hard. "I never really saw myself or you get pregnant, so I don't know where to go from here."

"You're not upset?" Makoto whispers aloud.

Haru shakes his head "I knew it's unexpected. But, I'm in this with Makoto, okay?"

Haru's mind snapped back to the present from the hitched groan Makoto let out. The merman whimpers then chokes on his of breath, he dry heaves and gasps as the start of another contraction starts. Haru can see it clearly on his body now, how his swollen belly tighten against the baby under the skin. His broad shoulder hunched, muscled arms flexing and curling helplessly against the flat stone surface he uses to hold his upper half body. His tail ceases the restles back-and-forth frantic swish.

He drops the cup he's been stirring on the nearest dry surface and then hurries back to rubs Makoto's lower back. He massages hard a particular rigid spot, watching the strained muscle shifting to accommodate their baby within the merman's body.

"You're okay, just keep breathing." He encourages Makoto. "I've got you, you're okay." He promises his trembling boyfriend, sneaking his free hand to smooth over the rock hard belly. He can only imagine how hard this is for Makoto.

Makoto shudders a moment later, the contraction once again leaving his body. He leans his forehead against the cold surface of the boulder. Haru left his hand rubbing against Makoto's lower back, rubbing in circular motion.

"I made hot chocolate." Haru quietly asks. "You think you want to drink one?"

"..That sounds good, thank you Haru." Makoto shook his wet strands, and then eases himself to sit on the top of the boulder he's been leaning against, waiting for Haru to pick the abandoned cups.

"Here, it's warm." Haru mutters, carefully hands the hot chocolate over to his boyfriend.

Makoto sips his drink slowly, he carefully steadies his posture and blinks, "Oh.. I feel strange.." Brows furrowing.

"What is it? You're having another contraction?" Haru frets.

"No, Haru." Makoto grimaces, "It's just, without the water I can really feel their head pressing lower than ever." He explains before continues sipping his drink.

"Oh.." Haru watches the merman stretching his back out. "They can't just, slide out like that, right?"

"Oh, I wish it's that easy" Makoto snorts. "I still remember when Dad gave birth to the twins..." He pauses a bit, "Actually, do you think you can check down there.. Haru? I can't really see it myself, with the belly.."

"Sure." Haru slides his gaze lower, touching his boyfriend's under belly carefully. "What am I looking for?" He asks.

"My slit." Makoto hums, "It feels tender, and just a bit sore. Is it opening up?"

"I don't really know, seems to me it's bulging out a bit.." Haru looks closer to Makoto's upper half of a tail "There's small gap opening between the folds.."

"Okay." Makoto squirms, "Everything seems going well, at least it's happening the exact same way as what they've told me." Makoto is referring to his pod midwife back at Iwatobi.

Haru had moved out from Iwatobi a year ago after finishing high school. He planned to go to a culinary school in the neighbouring city 3 hours from Iwatobi by train. In order to raise his college fund, Haru's taken a gap year and now he's working as a cook helper on a local seafood place. He's been living in an apartment he shares rent with Rin, his close childhood friend that had just came back from studying abroad.

Makoto had followed him here, leaving his family and Iwatobi pod. He had reassured Haru that it's not that uncommon for a merman to left the pod and live a solitary life. Of course his direct family knew about Haru, they never really encouraged his choice of mate, but always been supportive of his decisions.

Almost a year into 'moving' together, Haru and Makoto has live quite comfortably. Haru's workplace is just ten minutes away from their usual meeting point. The sea around the docks is extended down farther than the waters on Iwatobi. The occupied parts of the beach also spread wider, so it's easier for them to find secluded corner for a safe get-together.

During that time, Makoto had went back to Iwatobi only once, to check with the pod healer about his strange sickness. He'd complained for weeks about his head that is hurting only on the left side, Haru also been bothered by the fatigue he's been hit on and off.

"Go back to Iwatobi." Haru had told him sternly, "Go back, find your pod healer. Don't come home until you feel better."

"I don't know Haru, it's probably just seasickness?" Makoto pouted.

"Why would a sea creature like you experiencing seasickness? Do you live in a fishing boat?" Haru deadpanned.

Makoto's scrunched nose had disappeared into the sea water. Haru slipped into the water beside him and placed his hand around Makoto's shoulder, cupping the back of his head, pushing their forehead together.

"Go back to Iwatobi, please. Stay with your family for a bit." Makoto swallowed hard. Haru had known for some times now that Makoto missed his little sibling. "Come home when you feel better, I'll be waiting."

"Fine." Makoto huffed, he raised his hand to settle against Haru's shoulder.

"I am serious." Haru huffed back. "I won't be visiting this week. You better take your time, I'll expect you to be healthy by the time you're coming home."

By the time Makoto had came home and delivered the unexpected news to Haru, his merman boyfriend already halfway through the pregnancy. He had assured Haru that he had learnt everything they possibly need for the upcoming merbaby on the week he visited his pod.

"All merfolk was told that they would have to bear child at some point, Haru." He'd told Haru. "It is more taxing on a merman, because we have narrow hips compared to a mermaid. But the brood pouch is there. It's working just as fine as mermaid's womb." Makoto had explained it so thoroughly, and yet Haru still had a great deal of adapting and learning about the new development.

He still remember how grotesque the process sounds to him. Had seen first hand how miserable Makoto looks sometimes, especially nearing the end. Had been giving back rubs everyday to ease the tightness on his boyfriend posture. Had watched if not hundred youtube videos on how to give the safest tummy massage for pregnant..creature, even more when he can see how sometimes Makoto's belly strains very hard, he almost can feel it on himself. Yet his boyfriend had insisted to go through the birth unassisted, far from his pod help.

"And you are still sure you don't want to go back to Iwatobi?" Haru asks again. "To have someone that can help you if something happens? Someone that experienced?" His palm rubs small circle on the side of the merman's swollen belly.

"Yes, Haru." Makoto nods firmly. "There will be imprinting, it should only happen to us, the parents." It had been explained before to Haru, but he still worries.

"Yeah, okay." Haru gulps, "We are okay."

Makoto grins reassuringly, nodding his head in agreement. "We're gonna build our own pod, here, together, Haru!"

The minutes ticks by as they speak back and forth. Makoto finished his chocolate and just putting down the cup when all of sudden he jerks violently. Contraction.

"Oh my goddess!!" He cries out as his body goes out of control. He arches his back as much as he can, his skin flushes red. One hand grips Haru's fiercely, the other cup the curve of his very hard bump. "Oh goddess, give mercy.." He keens desperately.

Haru feel helpless, unable to do anything but watch and squeeze back onto Makoto's grip. "You got this, Makoto. You're doing great." He tries to soothe the whimpering merman. His mind runs a mile in a minute, trying hard to recall anything that could help Makoto.

Hips simultaneously bucking and swiveling, tail writhing in pain, Makoto is holding himself so tight.

"Breath, Makoto. Don't forget to breath." Haru urges. Makoto that had been holding his breath finally pants shallowly, blowing short puffs air with hitched growl. Makoto left out a huge sob as the pain fades out, his body shudders incoherently.

"I need to get back into the water, Haru." He says urgently. "It was worse when I'm above. I feel like I couldn't breath, there's no water to ease the tightness."

"Okay, okay." Haru raises up to kneel on one knee and hoists Makoto's arm over his shoulder. "Here, let me help you." They scoot over to the edge, Haru lets go of his hold on Makoto and dips first into the water. He was going to hoist Makoto down when the merman just throw himself to the water. He slipped through with barely a splash, and comes up beside Haru.

The gills on the side of Makoto's neck flares up, his breath is still too rapid for Haru's liking. Haru goes and press his forehead against the merman's cheek, breathing deep and slow. "You good?" He asks Makoto calmly as their breathing slowing down.

Makoto nods, "Mmm.." he eases up on the familiar gesture. He leans towards Haru, settling into his arms. He tangles their hand together and bring them to rest on his belly. "I'm okay.... We're okay, Haru." He can feels Haru's palm is trembled in his.

"Yeah, okay.." Haru's breath hitched as he try to regain his composure. "I mean," his body suddenly shaking.

Makoto notices the glassy eyes Haru currently sporting, "Oh, Haru.. I'm sorry.."

"No!" Haru cuts him short, "Don't, Makoto. You're the one that doing all the hard work around here, I'm the fool that can only watch." He exhales shakily, "I'm just.. I feel useless. I cannot help, you don't seem to need my help.. I just.. I don't want anything going.. wrong!" He blows out a long breath.

"Haru, listen" The merman lock his gaze to Haru's glassy stare. "You might think that I'm reckless, wanting to do this by myself. The truth is, I couldn't imagine, doing this without Haru here.."

"It was all you, Makoto." Haru insists. "You're doing this."

"No, Haru. We are doing this together." Makoto breathe out, "and, I really appreciate your concern. I know we're going to get through this together, don't worry I've got this."

Haru finally chuckles, "Oh, I know you do." He teasingly flicks Makoto's forehead. "I love you, Makoto."


	3. Chapter 3

After the enlightening episode of contraction above the water, Makoto can feels that his back is constantly throbbing now even with the surrounding water aiding him. He sways his tail in a slow back and forth motion. He remembers giggling when his dad had keep doing this exact same dance while in labor with the twins, it was so funny back then. He'd go back to Iwatobi and beg forgiveness to his dad this minute if not for his own impending birth.

"You breath funny, Makoto." Haru remarks from his position, back to the stove boiling another pot of water.

_Yeah? Very observant of you to say that, Haru_. Makoto slips into the water facing up, trying to collect his bearing. There's really little to do now but wait for progress. He can feels how low the baby's position is, probably waiting for the brood pouch to turn right side up so they can slide to the birth passage. At least that what he's been told.

The next few contractions isn't as bad as when it was happened above the water. It was worse then, his body has felt way heavier as his belly went rock hard, the pain gripped his entire lower back as he strained. Under the surface, he can feel the weight and buoyancy of the water help ease his suffering body. He feels in control of his own body.

He still has the awful tension in his lower belly. Can still feel the muscle wrecking cramps that peeks and recedes, but it is manageable, if not easier, within the water. And Makoto thinks he really can do this. Just like the hundred other merman had done before him.

"Our merman body has always need plenty amount of growing and shaping before we can easily bear. Especially you, who's barely coming of age." His pod midwife had taught him. "That's why firstborn always took their sweet time before coming out. They're paving the path for their younger. It will be easier for you next time around."

Makoto winced _, Oh my goddess, this is going to be forever isn't it._ His gaze flicks back towards his mate upward. He can see Haru's peeking through the water. Makoto feels bad for Haru, he really wants Haru to also be present during delivery, but there's only so much he can do before his lips turn blueish color and his toes and fingers wrinkled up.

Of course Haru had been amazing during his pregnancy. Endless back rubs, and amazing belly massage which Haru said he'd been learning by watching others doing it from his phone ("Are you sure these people fine with you peeping everyday, Haru?"). Never once denied Makoto's request for chocolate, gave little pearl-like pills apparently human eat everyday during pregnancy. He had been offering pickles too, even though Makoto never likes one. He bought a lucky charm for Makoto, said that it's to ensure safe pregnancy and delivery for expectant mothers. 

One day Haru had shown up bringing colorful books with a lot of pregnant human photos. He had read it for Makoto, so they both can learn how it goes for human. Makoto wish he had something like that from under the sea, so he can show Haru what it's like for a merfolk to carry children. He had tried to relay every single information and knowledge he gathered from his pod, he can only hope it's sufficient for now. Other than that, he and Haru would need to find out by themselves.

Haru squints into the deep water below, checking for his merman boyfriend. Makoto has been having contractions steadily, he can't really see it clearly from above the surface but he knows from the sway of the vivid green tail. It would go stiff as board when the contraction hit, and slowly returning to back and forth undulating when contraction ends. Makoto been arching his back unconsciously, he keeps one of his fist firmly digging into his lower back. He breathes funny, tiny bubbles popping quick into the surface. That's probably a groans if he were above the surface.

Haru is restless and jittery. Seeing his boyfriend in such pain was doing number to his nerves, but Haru forces himself to remain calm. He'd wanted to stay in the water until the baby is born, but Makoto said that it'd be better for the baby to have a dad whose fingers not falling out from cold and wrinkles.

"My back keeps aching, even when I wasn't having contraction." Makoto suddenly surfaces.

"Do you want me to rub your back?" He offers.

"Yes." Makoto nods, "but first I think you need to check again. I can't be sure, the water kinda dulling my sense."

Haru dips into the water beside Makoto, and sit on a smooth rock half submerged into their sternum. He examines the state of Makoto's slit, finger skirts delicately around the opening.

"You look... pretty open.. at least compared to back then.." Haru whispers. "It's like.. gaping.. there's a small gape." Haru wonders how does it feel for Makoto now, slit bulged raw and gaping.

Makoto's breath hitch, "Yeah, okay. That's great, everything is going according to plan." The fist he keeps digging on the throbbing lower back get replaced by Haru's thumbs. "Oh.. Please don't stop." Haru holds the merman's hips together and jams his thumbs into the junctures below his lower back.

Makoto moves so he stay between Haru's spread legs. Haru feels Makoto's hand held into his knees, he drops a kiss on the top of Makoto's head. He watches helplessly as Makoto rides the next few contractions, spine went rigid along tensed shoulder, tummy harden involuntarily. The hands on his knees squeeze tight until Haru can't feel his feet, numb from Makoto's strength.

The contractions goes longer everytime it hits, and Makoto starts making pained noise that gets louder along the the process. He rocks his body back and forth, hips undulating as he strained to cope with the pain. 

Haru press his cheek to the side of Makoto's head, he won't say it out loud but he's scared shitless. He still doesn't know shit about pregnancy despite the hundred books and articles he has read prior. He wouldn't know what to do if something happen to the baby or worse, Makoto. They should have gone back to Iwatobi to deliver the baby, Haru should have take.. lamaze class, or maternity leave or something!

"Haru!" Makoto calls him, he tilted his head back and leans on Haru's shoulder, smiles amusedly. "Haru, you breath funny now." Despite the pain he clearly enduring, Makoto still tries to comfort Haru. Haru feels awful.

Haru realizes then, how completely out of his mind he was. All of sudden reality trickling in and he's looking at his boyfriend's glassy eyes. His amazing boyfriend that has been struggling to bring a baby into their world. This right now is where needs to be, he's glad that he's tangled up together with Makoto in this, he isn't going to ruin this up by getting ahead of himself.

Makoto leans up and kisses Haru. "See, that's better."

Haru snorts and kisses Makoto back, "I'm sorry, I lost my nerves a second there. I'll be fine now." Their foreheads press together. "We'll be fine."

They has gone through several wave of contraction together when suddenly a low choked grunt emerge from Makoto as he starts holding his breath. Body goes still with tension, head bows deep, eyes squeezed all the way shut. Makoto rocked silently for a moment before he collapsed into Haru's arm, panting shallowly.

"You've got this.." Haru murmurs, "Don't hold your breath, Makoto."

Makoto nods and pushes his back tucked closer to Haru's chest. Haru can feel it when the merman's breath start ratcheting, another contraction already coming in. His spine goes rigid, he threw back his head to leans fully into Haru, his body straining. Makoto is silent for a moment before he suddenly grunts again, long low pained sound fill the cove while he bares down hard. Haru sees his boyfriend's tummy pulled even more taut, his tail trembling as he press his chin downward to his breast.

"Makoto, are you pushing?" Haru asks aloud.

The latest contraction hits differently. It sort of stronger and longer than they've ever been, but maybe it's just Makoto paying more attention. He can feel the effect that contraction brought, the deep tight squeeze down his belly spreading deeper into his hips. It feels very different now, he's feeling like he's about to pop, hips and belly tauted tighter than ever. 

His body suddenly tensed down even without his permission. The feeling of the baby's head dropping down into the passage makes his hips roll. He grunts long and low. 

He feels like every single muscles on his body are forced to push the baby that has firmly settled against the opening of his brood pouch, descending into his birth passage.

"Goddess!!" He cries out when the contraction pass. "Pressure!!" Makoto feels like he's drowning, he can't seem to breathe. He's probably gripping Haru's knees too hard. Haru can suck it, he's the reason Makoto has to go through this.

"Makoto... It's okay, hold on to me as long as you like.." Haru kisses the nape on his back. Makoto wants to cry, he can't speak, he hopes Haru will forgive him for breaking his knees.

He was going to apologise, when second later his breath turns ragged again. _Goddess_ , _already?_

Makoto can feels it now, his muscles are clenching and unclenching hard against the baby nudging on the passage. It creates unbelievable pressure, he doesn't want to push but again his body tenses involuntarily and he bears down hard. It's so overwhelming, Makoto holds his breath the entire time and releasing it with a sob as the urge to push recedes.

Makoto has never expected giving birth to be this painful. He's been told that it will be hard, but not like this, he can't imagine he'd be going through something like this. It feels like his entire stomach is scrubbed raw from inside out, scratch that, this feels like his bottom half is going to burst. No one told him that each urge to push down is worse than the last. 

Makoto starts to gag and heave. Everything feels so hot and heavy, the weight of his baby sliding little by little through the passage, the pressure on his lower back widening his hips ever so slightly, his sore and bulged slit. He wants this to end, preferably soon.

"Makoto!" Haru grabs his face, Makoto didn't realize that Haru had moved and hovers on his side. "Please breath, you're okay. Breath with me.." Makoto gulps down air and moves his hand to grasps Haru's forearm. He hides his face into the crook of Haru's neck and pants, still trying to slow down his breathing.

All of Makoto's muscles briefly relax, but then the intense urge to push is back on top of everything. He holds his push for as long as he can, the tension in his stomach returned and his body once again bear down without him consenting. He can feel things clenching, stretching, and unclenching again and again all over the place. The baby is moving slowly and steadily, the pressure they create is overwhelming.

An odd sensation come from his gaping entrance. Something gives way. There's a release from the maddening pressure followed by gush of thick murky white liquid. And with the pressure gone, Makoto suddenly can breath again. There's a break from the pressures, he takes a long deep breath and becomes aware of his surroundings. He settles back, leans his body carefully against the smooth rocks he's been propped upon.

Makoto stares down at the dissolving liquid around him. "What..is all of this fluid?" 

"It's coming off your slit, Makoto." Haru observes closely over the slit. "I think it is your water breaking?" He seems unsure.

"My what?" Makoto croaks.

"Water? The amniotic fluid?" Haru answers. "The fluid sac where the baby stays during their time inside your tummy." He explains slowly.

Makoto jerks, "It should have been torn by me once the baby comes out." He starts hyperventilating. "It's not supposed to torn inside like this!" His mind runs a mile in minute, fading away in a haze of fear and helplessness, his body starts shaking.

"No, Makoto! Baby!" Haru reaches him out, the ever delicate hand grabs his wrist tight. "Calm down. I've got you! You've got the baby! They're almost here.. It's almost over.. You've got this, this.. happen all the time! Human break their water all the time, please.."

"Haru..." Makoto sobs.

"I am here, breathe, baby.. You're almost there." Haru soothe him. "You'll be fine, we'll be fine, you've got this don't you.." Haru reminds him.

He's just about to replies his mate's sentiments when suddenly a pain hits Makoto hard again. He can feels his passage spreading, the baby shift down within him bit by bit. It is worse than ever, his inside stings. He sobs, everytime the baby slide lower, there's a bruising stretch that feels like a coral raking the inside of his passage raw.

Makoto wants to cry, wants to punch or strangles something, someone! This doesn't make sense! This is nothing like he thought things would go and he's scared. He doesn't want to push, but the pressure inside seems to worsen the longer he halts. He's desperate, he's groaning along his pushes now.

"Oh my god, Makoto!" Haru gasps loudly, his hand clasped over his mouth. His body went rigid.

"What happened?" Makoto shrieks.

"I can see the head.." Haru answers, sounding awestruck. "They're here, Makoto!"

Makoto can feel it then, the baby is wedged just behind his opening. The pressure is not slowing down, and he can’t hold his pushes as long anymore, so he pushes more often more forcefully. What felt like unforgiving pressure now feels like a giant weight, catches between his folds.

The terrible need to push surges through Makoto's body once more. There is searing, stinging ache under his belly whenever he manages to bear down long enough. But as soon as he stop pushing, the baby slip back into his body.

His body keep tensing involuntarily, Makoto can feel that each wave is coming on top of each other. He bare down, and spread, push, and stretch, the sting is not stopping now. Something seems to give, it catches on his bulging slit, creates such a harsh burning pain surrounding his folds. He continues pushing, and groaning, but the heavy weight he's working on just won't budge.

This continues for what seems like forever to Makoto. The pain is so intense that he wants to just..left, faint, die or something. He feels utterly helpless and on the verge of surrendering.

"I can't do this!" Makoto sobs.

"You already are, Makoto!" Haru replies, his voice soft. "It's okay, You can do it!"

"No, Haru!" Makoto shakes uncontrollably. "Please, help me. Get it out, I can't. I don't want to." He begs and starts hyperventilating again.

Makoto knew that Haru can't do nothing more than what he's currently doing. But Haru needs to do something, Makoto doesn't want to push anymore. He cannot push anymore. It is worse when he doesn't push, the endless stinging, the awful pins and needles sensation now come attacking back his entire bottom half.

"Hey, hey, Makoto. Makoto, listen to me. You're okay, you're doing good. Just, keep moving them down." Haru is hovering near where Makoto is working the head out. "It's there, you just need to push." Haru keeps urging him to do what he's been doing the last hour.

"Makoto!" 

Haru gasps again and Makoto really can't hear him now, the pressure is not stopping. He growls long, pushes and strains, the baby is just right there, and suddenly they're not slowing down. His tail is folded, his back arching, he's grunting non stop the entire time he's bearing down, down, _down, and out!_ He doesn't know how long or if he able to pass through this torture when suddenly his body jerks violently.

There's something warm and wet slides free through his slit. The baby is finally gave way. Makoto finally can free them from his body. He feel so weak, and lightheaded. He might be blacking out. The pressure is gone, the pain no longer existing. He wants to get up, wants to check on their baby, but he feels so weak, his body wouldn't budge.

The baby starts squealing. Makoto sees Haru picking them up just second before he collapses. His body crumpled down, still shaking like a leaf to his core.

"She's here..." Haru sounds so awestruck, while he slowly reaching to put her, _her!_ on Makoto's chest.

"Baby..." Makoto stares down at the squealing wet mass resting against him, at ten tiny fingers, at jet black fine hairs on top of her head, at fluttering small chest and tummy. There are ten perfectly formed toes attached on the small kicking feet, and his breath hitched. Makoto can’t do anything more than cling to her, he cries with her as relief and sorrow flooded over him altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with the fictional magic womb I create for him ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ idk what even


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small detour! ♡  
> Thanks for reading and kudos guys.

"What are you eating?" There's a small boy swimming close on where Haru sat on the beach. Haru sure never saw him at school before.

Haru frowned, this is his secret place. He went here whenever he saw the big bully kid came to play to the beach, he doesn't want the bully kid to steal his snacks. Grandma made it for him. The small boy didn't come any closer, he stayed where he was half hidden by the big rock. Haru saw his mop of light brown hair and vivid green droopy eyes.

"Apple bunny." Haru answered shortly. He crunched the apple between his teeth.

"What is apple bunny?" The boy asked him again. He still didn't come closer.

"It's an apple shaped like bunny. Your mom never made you one?" Haru asked back.

"I've never heard about apple.. or bunny.." the boy replied. "I only eat fish, sometimes squids or octopus."

"I like mackerel." Haru responded.

"Yeah me too." The boy suddenly turned his head away from Haru. "Nice talking to you, my Pa is calling me. Bye bye!"

Just like that, he turned his body and swim away behind the rock he'd been hiding on. Haru finished up his snacks, and went back to the main area of the beach where his Grandma's waiting.

\--------

Haru found an interesting book of how to tell time by looking at the sun. He bought it to read with Makoto. Haru had been teaching him to read letter, and in return Makoto taught him some of the sign language he usually used below the surface.

Sometimes Haru took his lunch snack to give to his merman friend. Makoto liked the chocolate milk, and the bread somehow Haru managed to smuggle under his desk until it's safe to bring home. Tangerine is pretty common occurrence, and the rare puddings he sometimes wish he could get two, so they don't have to share.

In the summer, he'd politely asked his grandma to join the grocery shopping trip so he can buy the bright blue popsicle to share with Makoto. Grandma always asked him to bring home his dear friend so they can just play together in the house, Haru always said that his friend's parents didn't allow that but he will keep asking.

Makoto would hunt a good sized fish for Haru to bring home so grandma won't think bad about him never coming to greet her properly.

They read together when they're not swimming around the beach. Sometimes Haru brought his small collections of car toys for Makoto to play too, he thought about teaching Makoto to ride the tricycle Mom sent him, but realized that his tail need to be splitting to do that. 

Haru always missed Makoto the most during winter. It's too cold on the beach, and merfolks tend to stay really down below in the homebound during cold time. He couldn't wait for the weather to get warmer, so they can play on the beach again. It's too boring swimming in the community center pool, even though the heated pool is nice.

\--------

"I joined a swim club at school this year." Haru told Makoto.

"That's nice." Makoto smiled, he knew Haru always been beautiful when he's in the water doing what he loves. "Is this the same thing with that time Haru keeps coming later than usual because you do something extra at school?"

"Yeah. I probably won't be able to come here this often anymore." Haru replied, he's handing Makoto a green lunchbox. "I need to practice a lot."

"Oh.. I see.." Makoto opened the lunchbox and saw Haru had put a lot of octopus and crab sausages, and 2 slice of apple bunnies inside. "I am going to miss you, Haru-chan!" He smiled, mouth twitched just a bit from the sudden loneliness, thinking that they can't spend so much time together anymore.

"We have summer training camp things within the clubs." Haru said softly. "From what I've heard, we're going to go and camping in a close by island doing training. We can probably arrange a nice sleepover then." He smiled at his merman friend.

Makoto grinned, "That's.. Haru, that's awesome. We can meet at night time and not worry about Grandma looking for you?" He gushed.

Haru nodded.

It was on a night of the second time Haru participating at the summer camp when Makoto kissed him for the first time. It's lasted just a moment, Makoto's lips are soft and warm eventhough his whole body usually runs cool. Makoto moved away when Haru let out a small surprised noise from the back of his throat, gaze flicking down avoiding Haru's wide eyes.

Makoto licked his lips, looked a bit jittery like he'd bolt right that second if Haru didn't do anything. So Haru took Makoto's hand and held it tight in his, he didn't know how to say what, his mind is all jumbled. But Makoto stayed, they stayed holding hands until it's time for Haru to go back and check with his team.

"I need to get back to the camp.." Haru told him, his thumb is rubbing Makoto's knuckles over and over.

"Yeah.. sure, Haru.." Makoto still avoiding Haru's gaze.

"Can I meet you again tomorrow? At our usual place?" He asked Makoto.

"Yeah, okay." Makoto meekly nodded.

"Can I kiss you now?" Haru whispered, voice shakes as he watched Makoto's gaze flick up to meet his.

Makoto's eyes flickered shut as Haru dove in, smile tugged on his lips.

\--------

The sensation ran down Haru's spine like a tickle, pickling through the line on his back. Makoto trailed his nose lightly all over Haru's neck, his fingers teased on the seam of his jammers. Haru sucked a harsh breath when Makoto latched his lips where neck meets shoulder and sucked hard.

Haru pressed into Makoto even further when the merman continued sucking and nipping playfully on the skin between his lips. He can scarcely held himself together, the sensation from Makoto's lips trailed through his nerves down, down to his crotch. He writhed, he rolled his hips once, he whined brokenly when he could feel how hard Makoto is as well.

Haru pulled his legs apart and hooked his ankle behind Makoto so they could rut against each other. He hissed at the heat emanating from Makoto's hardness pressing against his own through the jammer. The friction is good, it's better than good.

"This okay? Haru?" Makoto whispered and Haru nodded furiously, rolled his hips up to meet Makoto's. He's pleaded wordlessly.

Haru felt a sharp roll of hips against his own, and he groaned when Makoto dove in for his lips. Makoto bit and sucked at his lower lips, kissed Haru mercilessly. Haru felt like his eyes are rolled back into his head. 

They rutted frantically, Makoto moaned low into their kiss and Haru can only whimpered. Haru looked at Makoto, his droopy eyes are even more heavy lidded than usual, his cheeks pinked all the way down to his chest. Haru thought he heard him making soft little begging noises, before he realized that it was Haru himself that pleaded and begged.

"Please... Makoto! Yes.."

Makoto grind his hips hard against Haru's, it took only several few jerking hump and Makoto came with a strangled noise. The feel of warm spill from Makoto made the tension in his lower back snap, hot wave ran on the line of his spine and Haru came so hard, hot and messy in his jammers.

\--

"Haru."

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay..?"

"..I am fine. How are you feeling?"

"Haru, you think you can go again?"

\--------

"This doesn't look like melon bread, Haru?" Makoto tilted his head, looking into the green sliced piece of food Haru took out of his bag.

"That is because it isn't. This is melon fruit." Haru explained gently. "Rin brought some after visiting his mom." He nudged the sliced fruit to Makoto, coaxing him to pick one and try.

Makoto picked a slice. The light green fruit smells sweet and fresh, the bottom part of it is in darker green and stiffer than the top, the skin part is other shade of green with a lot of white vein. It's kinda sticky when Makoto tried touching it. He opened his mouth and bites, while Haru is rummaging through his backpack.

"Haru, I think I like melon bread better than melon the fruit." He said around a mouthful, "Melon bread skin is sweet and crunchy. This one is harder to bite."

"I forgot to tell you that we're not supposed to eat the skin." Haru took the half bitten melon from Makoto, and then peeled the skin off and cut it into smaller chunks. "Sorry, should have said it."

"This is better, thank you Haru." Makoto popped the melon chunks into his mouth, gearing toward the full container Haru's been putting the now sliced melon into. "Please bring melon bread the next time you have a chance."

Haru smiled.

\--------

"So you're telling me merbaby able to breathe above the water right after they born?" Haru questioned.

"Yeah, a lot of merfolk like to take their merbaby sunbathing as soon as they can." Makoto answered. "I think mom said it helped them to regulate their blood.. or body heat.. I forgot." His nose is scrunched, trying to jog his memories from when the twins are born.

"That's neat." Haru commented. "Do you think they mind if I hold them above the water?" He asked again.

"I think they'll be wriggling like crazy." Makoto smiled, "I've never met a gup that likes not being able the move and swim around."

"I hope they don't think I lame when I can't hold my breath long under the water." Haru huffed before throwing a small smile towards Makoto.

Makoto laughed, "They're not that energetic. Probably enthusiastic and over eager, but they don't have that much energy to be that active yet. They'll likely spend a lot of their time napping."

"It is said here that human newborn spend almost three quarter of their time sleeping." Haru explained, he'd read Makoto a book about pregnancy that day. "And it takes almost a year before they started walking around, we need to hold them all the time before that."

"It sounds tiring." Makoto frowned.

"Merbaby sounds neat." Haru said. "I can just swim with you guys all day long." A shy smile on his lips.

Makoto beamed. "I can't wait."


	5. Chapter 5

Haru knew the moment he sees the baby's head half emerged on Makoto's opening, it's going to be utter agony for his boyfriend. It wasn't the head that catches the fold, it was tiny little hand on top of the head. Their baby's hand is cupping their own tiny little ear, and suddenly Haru can't breath. He wanted to laugh, to cry, to soothe his struggling boyfriend, but the moment Makoto continued pushing he has to put his hand over his mouth to keep from outright crying. His baby is there, and Makoto is really doing it.

Haru just wish that this is not hurting Makoto so much.

Haru didn't have time to prepare when all of sudden, the baby just slid out. His shaking hand scrambled to catch when the second surprise hit him hard on the face. There's no little cute merfolk tail attached to the little hip, no swirling scaly ropes attached to the side. Instead there are two tiny legs, with ten little toes, adorned by randomly placed patch of blueish scales.

She's covered in the murky white fluids from before, her tiny body is shaking with her cries when Haru lift her up. Makoto clings to her when Haru place her on his chest. Makoto started to cry when she stretches her little leg, and that does it, Haru gives up and sobs loudly.

Haru can feels the moment his mouth just twists and the tears just pours. He cups his palm against his mouth to control the upcoming sobs threatening to spill down his lips. 

"I am sorry.." he gasps out.

Everything is overwhelming, and Haru is freaking out. They never expected the baby to be human. They had prepared for a tiny merfolk baby, a nice soft sands nook, a quiet secluded cove for the imprinting, a cush woven sea kelp for her to sleep under. Haru hadn't prepared anything for a newborn human. There's no diapers, no formula, _what does a human merman hybrid newborn even eat?_

Haru needs to buy baby clothes, bottles, and god knows what else baby need. Haru probably needs to buy crib and a ton of blankets, Rin definitely will shit his pants if he knew Haru has managed to get himself a daughter now. Haru needs to take her to get checked on a health facility, to see if there's any problems they need to cross first. But first, he really need to gather his wits.

"I am sorry!" He gasps out again, "This isn't right. I am a mess, sorry."

Makoto shakes his head, "I just, I can't believe that she was inside of me. And now I can't carry her close to my heart anymore.." Despite the obvious sorrow that can be heard in his voice, Makoto smiles. 

There are a lot of things to think about, but first Haru needs to make sure that their daughter and Makoto is taken care of. He rubs his face a few times and scrambles to rummages around his bag and finds a fluffy small towel to wrap the baby. He brings a small stack of washclothes he hid around the cove back to Makoto to wipe their daughter clean when he saw Makoto bring her to lie on his chest. Her small head cradled between his boyfriend large palm and the crook of his neck, while his other hand scooping sea water to rinse her clean. She's whimpering pitifully, but no longer crying.

"Here, I can help dry her." Haru offers, he's rubbing the excess moistures all over her tiny body. "Do you think you can sit above, now? I need to wrap her, human baby usually need to stay warm. Also I want to check on you..." He asks Makoto softly.

"Of course, Haru" Makoto throws a little glances to Haru. "Think you can take her? I.. I need to do something with the afterbirth.."

"Oh.." Haru blinks, but he extends his hand with the towel carefully draped around his shoulder. Makoto lays their baby onto his arms carefully and smiles encouragingly before he slips down under the water.

He's got her loosely wrapped in the towel and cradled stiffly in his arms when Haru thinks he's too jittery to stand up. He kneels down onto the tarp he spread hours ago very slowly and carefully so not to jostle the now silently snuffling baby. He ever so cautiously places her on his lap and hold her shoulders on his palms, fingers mindful with her delicate neck and soft skull.

"Hello.." Haru greets her. "Hi baby, nice to meet you.." Just like that and suddenly he can't help but once more weeps quietly.

She's so tiny, Haru's palm is bigger than her whole head with that thin wisp of jet black hair. Tiny pouty lips set between the round impossibly red cheeks, fanned by the long straight eyelashes. Her tiny hands is once again cupped her own ears, struggling free from the towel.

Haru trails his fingers down to the tiny legs peeking under the wrapping, marveling over how small his daughter's foot (and everything) is. He rubs one of many scale patches scattered all over her legs. It's the same with what Makoto has on his upper body, only her is more blue than green. Her scales is soft yet sturdy under Haru's tip, he wonder if it will harden overtime just like her daddy's.

_Holy shit, baby, you made us fathers now._

Haru just about to stop weeping when he heard a splashing sound just beside him. Makoto is back, he's lifting his body above and clumsily pull his tail around while leaning on both of his hand to sit close to Haru. He peers into the small bundle on Haru's lap, and then lifts his gaze to meet glassy blue eyes. 

"I know, Haru!" Makoto grins. "She's cute isn't she?" 

"I can't believe you made a whole little person. Just.. Look at her!" Haru gushes back, still awed with the whole things happened that day.

"She's ours, Haru!" Makoto laughs. "We made her. She's amazing, doesn't she?"

Haru picks their daughter off of his lap and nudges Makoto to hold her. When she's transferred safely into his boyfriend's arm, Haru puts his arm between Makoto's armpit and slowly drags him to leans against the jutting boulder close to the water. He locates a small emergency lamp near and flick it on to brighten the cove, the sun already set just moments ago.

Haru brings his bag closer and pulls out a small first aid kit. "Can I check?" He asks Makoto.

"Uh.." Makoto jumps and wriggles a bit, bracing for any pain he might still be experiencing under the euphoric rush of holding the newborn baby. "I passed the afterbirth, and I don't think it's bad, but I probably tear."

"I can probably handle tear wound." Haru grabs a small flashlight and points the light to the delicate slit under Makoto's softened tummy. He's very carefully pokes around the area to see if there's blood or anything that resembles wound. When he found none, he continues poking around inside the slit where he remembers the gaping from before is situated. Haru knows shit about merman reproductive anatomy, but he deems Makoto's situation to be fine. There's no open wound, the area seems swollen but not bruised. He wants to cleans the area, but it seems the sea water earlier had done that for him.

"I don't see any open wound." Haru explains, "But everything seems swollen, I can probably get you a cold ice pack to put on your opening to ease the swelling."

"Yeah, okay please do that." Makoto nods, "It's better when I'm staying under the water.. but I still want to hold her. I don't want to leave you guys yet.." 

Haru's breath hitched just then, "I am so sorry, Makoto." Haru bows down.

"What?" Makoto startles. "Why, Haru-chan?" Haru can see from the corner of his eyes that Makoto's fidgeting.

"I feel like I'm taking her away from you." Haru answers. "You were supposed to grow into a pod together, but.. I, she doesn't even have gills. She won't be able to breathe under, and I am to blame for that. I am sorry..."

"Oh Haru.." 

"She's all you. You've got all the hard stuff. I'm just along for the ride.." Haru hoarsely adds. "I don't deserve to take her from you.."

"Haru it doesn't matter!" Makoto replies, forehead pressed against Haru's cheek while clutching their daughter close to his chest. "She's here, I am here. We are all here, we're okay." He whispers.

"I can't believe we have a daughter." It still feels surreal, Haru's head still feel light when he kisses the side of Makoto's head.

Smiling again, Makoto peers down at their daughter. She opens her tiny mouth and let out a silent coo. Makoto's eyes widen comically, then he lets out little clicking noise that Haru knew from experience is the way Makoto creates sounds under the water.

"Haru!" Makoto gasps, his gaze switch to Haru.

"What? What is it?" Haru asks back.

"She's calling for me!" Makoto whispers back excitedly, eyes wells up. "She's cooing like a tiny gup! She's a gup!"

"Is that for real?" Haru asks again, he's glancing back and forth between Makoto and their daughter. He can't believe that their baby managed to close the gaping bridge Haru's been dreading since she came out. "Does this means she can speak already? Does regular merbaby do that?"

"No, she's not talking just yet." Makoto answers him patiently, not taking off of his sight from her even for a second. "She's just cooing, it's how merbaby communicate." He keeps making the little chirp and click sound in the back of his throat, trying to coax another coo from her.

She manages to open her eyes and peeks curiously at her surrounding. Haru gasps, "That's yours.. Makoto.." the tiniest pair of vivid green eyes peeps out from the familiar droopy lid. Haru loves her even more for it.

_Love_.

There are still a lot to think about, but it doesn't really matter anymore. She's really here now. Just like Makoto is his, this little girl is also his to love, his to care for. She's theirs. She's still so tiny, but suddenly she's the biggest thing in Haru's whole world.

"What should we name her, Haru?" Makoto's fingers trails around their daughter wrapped body, before finally settle on her little foot, giving it a gentle squeeze. "What's your name, little gup?" He whispers to her adoringly.

"What do you think about Ao?" Haru asks, finger gently rubs against one of the tiny blue scales patch.

"Ao?" Makoto frowns slightly, he runs it through his tongue, taste testing.

"Yeah, do you think she looks like a Nanase _Ao_?"

"You know what, Haru? She kinda is." Makoto grins, "What do you think, Ao chan? You like it?" 

Haru stares at Ao, she stares back at Haru with that bored look on her face. Haru gets it then, the sense of belonging that spread to every corner of his heart. Scratch that, his whole universe has narrowed down to the well being of this tiny gup. He's already dreading the length of things he's willing to do for her, he'll probably burn down the whole world for her if she needs it.

_I love you, Makoto, Ao._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao is a Japanese color word that include what English speakers would call blue and green (Wikipedia).  
> I think that fits Haru & Makoto? 💚💙


End file.
